Take Back What Was Mine
by 20945
Summary: One god, arisen from the dark depths, wanders around China, looking for what was taken from him. He has bigger problems as an escaped soul plans to take over China. Will Po and his friends help the god. Or will he face an army all by himself? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KF characters. I own my OCs and the idea for this story.**

**Summary: One god, arisen from the dark depths, wanders around China, looking for what was taken from him. He has bigger problems as an escaped soul plans to take over China. Will Po and his friends help the god. Or will he face an army all by himself?**

Prologue: Wandering Darkness

Inside the bamboo forest outside of the Valley of Peace, a lone snow leopard is pulling a cart with many vases and pots for him to sell. He hums a mellow melody as he continues to walk along the dirt road. Unknowingly, a shadow slowly creeps toward the snow leopard.

The snow leopard heard something strange as he called out into the forest, "Hello? Is someone there?"

But there was no one in sight. The snow leopard shrugged as he continued on. The shadow keeps following him, waiting for the right moment to strike. An hour later, the snow leopard becomes tired as he sits on a rock to take a break. He wipes off the sweat developing on his head. The shadow creeps closer and closer towards him.

"Hey! I know someone's there! Show yourself!" The snow leopard called out. The only response was wind breezing in the forest.

The snow leopard keeps his guard up for any bandits who are about to mug him. But the shadow wasn't a bandit. He creeps towards the snow leopard, thinking it was the right time to strike.

The snow leopard sees something darting around the bamboos. "What is that?" The snow leopard thought as the figure darts toward him.

He does a battle stance, ready to fight what was there. Suddenly, there was silence. Nothing was darting around the forest. The snow leopard makes a confused look, thinking that his imagination is getting the better of him. He descends from the rock as he was about to check if his merchandise were intact.

When his back was turned, a figure towers over him. The snow leopard turns around as the figure attacks him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

{In Gongmen City}

Master Ox and Master Croc are sparring outside of the rebuilt Tower of Sacred Flames. It's been a year after Shen was defeated by the Dragon Warrior and all the wounds of Gongmen have been healed. Right now, Master Croc swings his sword at Master Ox who blocked it his two axes. The powerful ox headbutts Master Croc as he falls down on his back. He was about to get up when Master Ox took his sword, plants a hoof on the croc's belly, and points his sword at him.

"You have to make sure you don't get swept off your feet easily, my friend." Master Ox told him.

"I know that." Master Croc said as the ox helped him up.

Master Ox nd Master Croc gazes at the hammer of their late Master Thundering Rhino. The crater where it was placed was replaced with a slab of concrete, making it look like monument. Master Ox sighed, missing his master.

"If only we weren't weak, we would've saved him." Master Croc broke the silence.

"Yes. But we can't dwell in the past. Nothing can bring Master Rhino back." Master Ox said. In the inside, he's actually furstrated that he can't do anything.

"Master Ox! Master Croc!"

The two kung fu masters look towards to where the calling was coming from. A falcon is flying towards the courtyard as it landed gracefully before the two masters.

"You're Falcon from the Sapphire Palace, correct?" Master Croc said as the falcon bowed in front of the two masters. Master Ox and Master Croc did the same gesture of respect as well.

"Yes. I have come here to send you a message from my Master, Grandmaster Lihua."

"Grandmaster Lihua? You mean the fox?" Master Croc asked.

"Yes." she replied. "She wishes to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Master Ox asked.

Few hours later, in the Ravine of the Blue Dawn, Master Croc and Master Ox arrives at the Sapphire Palace. They were welcomed by the villagers and servants of the palace as they entered. A beautiful vixen with green eyes and slender physique was waiting for them. She's wearing a robe with floral designs and a cherry blosson brooch.

"Welcome to the Sapphire Palace." Lihua greeted them as she put a fist to her palm and bowed. Master Ox and Croc did the same gesture.

"It's been awhile, Lihua." Master Ox said.

"Yes. Yes, it has. It's also been awhile since you haven't gone on a diet." Master Lihua mocked about Master Ox's fat belly. Croc couldn't help but snickered. Ox noticed as he punched Croc in the shoulder, making Lihua giggle softly. "Please follow me to the gardens. I'll make you both some tea."

The two of the Masters Council follows Master Lihua to a lush garden behind the Sapphire Palace. The garden is very aesthetic in more ways than one. She leads them to a small open hut. Master Ox and Master Croc sits down cross-legged on the smooth floor. Lihua pours some oolong tea into three cups.

"I've been having problems with my pupils. Especially Meng Yao." Master Lihua said about one of her students, a lion. "My students are getting strong, but at the same time, getting blunt. And Mengyao is just like the obese Dragon Warrior. He's powerful, but overconfident and clumsy."

"And why did you summon us here then?" Master Ox asked as he drank his tea.

"I'm holding a tournament in a few days. The masters of the Onyx and Jade Palace have accepted to participate their students in it. I was wondering if you could help out in the final round?"

"You want us to participate as well?" Master Croc asked.

"Yes." Master Lihua took a sip of her tea and said, "I want you to teach Mengyao a lesson he'll never forget. Simple, isn't it?"

"Sounds ridicu-" Master Croc covered Master Ox's mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"What he means is that we'd be happy to help you." Master Croc said while beaming.

"Excellent. The tournament will start in 5 days. Don't be late." Master Lihua smiled.

As Master Ox and Croc left the Sapphire Palace, Ox asked Croc, "Why did you covered my mouth at that time?"

"Listen, I saved you from her. You better thank me for that."

"Why? What would she do if I said that to her face?" Master Ox asked.

"She may be sweet on the outside. But she has a short fuse when she's not in the mood. I could see it in her eyes. She was stressed. If you said that, you would've paid a great price just like Master Thundering Rhino and his dad did."

"What happened to them?"

Master Croc does a gesture to come closer in ear level. Master Ox lends him his ear as he whispered about what happened. The ox's eyes widened and made a disgusted look. Believe it or not, he was terrified about what Croc said.

"That never happened!"

"It did." Master Croc said as Master Ox gulped.

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are gathered in the Jade Palace. The red panda stepped in front of them.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Master Shifu said as he continued. "Master Lihua of the Sapphire Palace has invited all of you to attend a tournament in the Ravine of the Blue Dawn."

"Whoa. The Master Lihua!? The most graceful of all kung fu fighter!? Creator of the 5 Dances of Beautiful Suffering!?" The panda excitedly said.

"Yes. That would be the one." Master Shifu said. This wasn't the first time Po acted like a fan of kung fu which he still is one. "Anyways, I've entered all of you in the tournament just to see how strong all of you are. So, I want you all to pack up your things. We're leaving in the morning." With that, Shifu retreated to his chambers.

"A tournament! This is gonna be awesome!" Po exclaimed excitedly.

**Review are wlecome. I tried my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KF characters. I own my OCs and the idea for this story.**

**Hello, I've been getting good reviews. So, enjoy the next chapter :D**

Chapter 1: Unknown Foe

The Battlefield of Morning Redemption. A vast wasteland where the Chinese fought the Mongolian invaders. Located north of the Great Wall of China. Many lives were lost to hold back the invaders. A shadow emerged from the ashes of the battlefield as he stood up. He observed his surroundings, only to see scars and remnants of death. The figure sighs as he plan his next move.

"Now, where is the Sapphire Palace?" the figure asked himself.

He walked towards the Great Wall. But he stopped and realized something. "Maybe I should prep a few things." With that said, he spread his wings and flew towards Japan.

In a bamboo forest, Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five are heading their way to the Ravine of the Blue Dawn. Shifu told them it was gonna take a day or half until they arrive. All of them were making good pace to the ravine.

"Hey... Guys... Wait... Up..." Well, most of them are.

"Come on, Po. You're going to get left behind." Po's friend, Monkey, called out to the panda who was a few yards away from them.

Po, who was out of breath, manages to say, "Hold on... I'm... I'm gonna... Ughhh..." Po fell to the ground, exhausted. Everyone noticed the panda was incapacited with exhaustion as Master Tigress and Master Shifu facepalmed.

The red panda sighs as he observed the sky. "It's getting dark. We should camp here for the night." Po heard what he said as he raised a fist and mumbled something, but his face was on the ground, so what he said couldn't be made out. But he would probably said, "Finally!"

Night falls as most of the Five fell asleep. The ones who are still are Tigress and Po. She was on watch duty. But, to her annoyance, Po decided to keep her company. Master Tigress had been enduring the Dragon Warrior's obnoxious conversations.

"Hey, Tigress." Po spoke out. "Have you ever been to the Sapphire Palace?"

"I have. Once." Tigress said, slightly relieved that Po chaned to a more interesting subject. "Before you became the Dragon Warrior, there was someone there who is just like you. Well, except he doesn't 26 steam buns a day."

"Hey. This is natural fat. I don't eat 26 steam buns a day." Po said, implying his point. "I eat 45 buns. Ha! You counted wrong." Po said as Tigress rolled her eyes.

"So who is he?" Po asked.

"A student there. His name is Mengyao, a lion. Your attitude reminds me of him every single day." Tigress said.

"So does that mean you have a crush?"

"No!" Tigress snapped. But tried to calm down because, knowing Po, he would think the wrong idea. "Look, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Po emphasis the friend word with a quote-on-quote gesture.

"Yes. Only a friend. He's tough. He beat me three times. Even though he's arrogant, he's strong." Tigress said.

"So what?" Po upgeatly said as he lied down. "Just because he can beat you, doesn't mean he can beat the Dragon Warrior."

"I highly doubt Mengyao can beat you." Tigress said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Po said as he fell asleep. Tigress rolled her eyes that Po ate the sarcasm.

Meanwhile, the masters of the Sapphire Palace, Mengyao, Falcon, Bison, Cheetah, and Spider are waiting for their dinner in the barrack's kitchen. Bison is the chef who cooks their food. He's really impressive in combining flavor.

"Ok, guys, dinner's ready." Bison called out as he distrubuted to each of them individual bowls of hot fresh noodles.

"Great. I'm starving." Mengyao excitedly said as he grabbed a spoon and started sipping some of bowl's soup.

"You always make the best noodle soup." Spider said while eating some noodles.

"He's right on one thing, Bison. You're a great chef." Falcon coplimented Bison.

"Hahahaha. Come on, guys. You're starting make me blush." Bison modestly said as he ate his meal. Beside him, Cheetah was staring at her food.

"Hm? What's wrong? Is it cold?" Bison asked if there was something wrong with her food.

"I was just thinking about the tournament." Cheetah said. Everyone looked at her and then at each other. Mengyao shrugged as he laid back on his chair with his hands behind his brown mane.

"So, what? We're just gonna battle some weaklings. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried. It's actually kind of exciting to fight more kung fu masters. Especially the Dragon Warrior." Cheetah said.

"Pfft. That fat panda. How can he beat you if he can't see his toes." Mengyao laughed. "I can beat anyone any day."

"I highly doubt that." Cheetah muttered.

Few hours later, it was morning as the Masters of the Jade Palace continued on to the ravine. As usual, Po starts off enthusiastically, then gets exhausted easily. He's behind the group as usual. While Po is trying to catch up, Master Shifu suddenly hears something as he held out his staff to the five, gesturing them to stop. They can sense it as well as Po finally catch up.

"Hey... Why did you... Guys... Stopped...?" Po asked between breaths of exhaustion.

Viper looks up and instantly notices that something's coming. "Guys, watch out!" She screamed as everyone scatters. Something crashed to the ground as everyone gets ready if it's a threat. The figure seems to be wearing a cloak covering its face.

"Who is that?" Monkey whispered to Viper.

"I don't know." Viper replied.

"Hey, who are you!?" Tigress asked the figure. The figure didn't respond.

"Hey, she asked you a questio-!" Before Po could finish, the figure attacked him with a blade. But Po managed to dodge and counter it with a flying kick. The figure was knocked back as clicking noises can be heard.

"You want a piece of the awesomest Dragon Warrior, The awesomest Furious Five, and the awesomest Master Shifu!?" Po exclaimed as he assumes a battle stance.

"Sorry." the figure spoke with clicking noises. "But. I'm. Afraid. You. Must. Not. Proceed."

"What?"

"Die." The figure dashed towards Po with two blades ready.


End file.
